1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle cleat positioning kit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle cleat positioning kit which includes a foot measuring instrument. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a bicycle cleat positioning method.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Pedals are an essential bicycle component in that they transfer cycling power to the bicycle's drive train. Different styles of bicycles utilize different bicycle pedal styles that are designed for a specific purpose such as for pleasure, off road biking, road racing, etc. In recent years, step-in or clipless pedals have gained more popularity. The step-in or clipless pedal releasably engages a cleat secured to the sole of a rider's bicycle shoe. In other words, the cleats are attached to the soles of bicycle shoes. The cleats lock the rider's feet into pedals of bicycle. More specifically, the cleats lock the rider's feet position and the rider's feet angle with respect to the pedals of the bicycle.